It's Not Always Black & White
by SupernaturalFan06
Summary: Through a tragic event, Maisie Swan ends up living with the father she never knew about. Through this discover the love story of Emma Swan and Killian Jones how they met and fell in love and what tore them apart.
1. 12:01 am

_**3.00 pm**_

Emma sits outside the front of Storybrooke elementary school tapping her wheel listening to the music on the radio. The school bell goes and a rush of kids come swarming out of the building, either rushing to their parents or on the bus to get home.

After a ten minutes of waiting, Maisie opens the creaky car door on the passenger side of the rusty old yellow bug then slams is closed.

"Have a good day at school kid?" Emma asks in a chirpy voice and leans over to kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Mum!" she moans wiping her cheek and sliding down on the seat embarrassed by what she done and she looks around outside just in case someone has saw.

Emma gives a smirk knowing how it embarrasses Maisie when she gives her a kiss on the cheek but she loves to annoy her at the same time it was on of the perks of being a parent.

"So bad new kid." Emma starts to pull out from her parking space at the front of the school. "I'm working tomorrow over your birthday I tried to get it off but the bails bond life calls."

Maisie lies and replies "It's fine mum."

"No it isn't your the big ten tomorrow double digits its a big year." she nudges Maisie trying to cheer her up a bit. "So tonight I'm thinking we head to Granny's grab whatever we want and have a big feast, DVD your choice of course, get in our pajamas and do our hair and nails."

"Sounds good, but your missing out the main thing...hot chocolate and cinnamon." Maisie licks her lips at the thought of her favorite drink in the world which she inherited from her mum.

"How could I forget."

As they are driving along Maisie realises they aren't heading towards the town. "Where we going I thought you said Granny's?"

"We will, but I need to make a quick trip up to Boston to get a little surprise for Mary and David for the baby shower." Emma was excited her friends were having a kid. They tried for years and nothing and done IVF and it also failed but out of pure luck Mary ended up pregnant after her 10th anniversary with David.

Maisie sticks her feet up on the glove compartment which doesn't make Emma happy. "Feet down cygnet show some respect to the bug I've had it longer than you." Emma reaches out to put Maisie's legs down.

Maisie then starts looking through her school bag to find her iPod and connects it up to the cassette tape compartment that August had wired into Emma's car so they could listen to the iPod. Maisie pops on the Disney play list.

The music starts to play and Emma and Maisie turn to each other and begin to sing. "I've been staring at the edge of the water, long as I can remember, never really knowing why."

 _ **8.30 pm**_

David arrives at the crime scene. Another car crash, another family he would have to tell a loved someone has been hurt or dead. He turns of the car ignition in the sheriff car, the rain outside pelting down off the roof.

He gets out of the car an notices the SUV first the front window smashed and paramedics covering up a body. He begins to look for deputy Humbert who called him onto the scene. It's when he scans the scene looking for him he notices it, the little yellow bug lying upside down on the road. His heart jumps into his throat, all he can think is please don't be Emma.

Graham spots him and rushes over leaving Emma with the firemen cutting her out still.

"Is it Emma...is she ok." David says with panic in voice.

Graham stops him going over to the car. "David she is fine the fireman are cutting her out, I've been talking to her, she wants you to go with Maisie." he nods towards the Ambulance. "They are getting ready to take her on ahead to Storybrooke General she wants you with her."

"Jesus." David rubs his hands down his face. "Maisie was with her?"

"Yes, it was drunk driver ran a red light. As you can see he is dead no seat belt straight through the window." Graham points back over to the covered body. "Emma got the most of it, she was unconscious when I got to the scene, Maisie was screaming out her name for her to wake up."

David has tears in his eyes. Thinking how scary it must have been for Maisie to be own her with Emma not waking up.

"Go!" Graham orders him. "I'll tell Emma you were asking about her, anything changes I'll let you know."

David heads to the back of the Ambulance and flashes his sheriff badge and tells the paramedics he will be joining Maisie on the ride to the hospital. When he hops in Maisie has her eyes closed and she is covered in blood.

"It's not as bad as it looks." The paramedic reassures David, who looks as pale as a ghost.

The door closes and David holds Maisie's hand and lets her know that he is here and everything will be ok. On the way David texts Mary and tells her to get to the hospital.

 _ **8.50 pm**_

David comes through the hospital doors to be met by doctor Whale.

"I just heard David I'll give them both the best care." Doctor Whale tells him while David helps him and the nurse push the bed down the corridor to check Maisie over.

"Mummy." Maisie starts to mumble.

David grabs her hand again. "Your mum's on her way you can see her soon, cygnet."

 _ **11.30 pm**_

David and Mary are both sitting in the waiting room. When Dr Whale comes in they both jump up.

"Are they both ok?" Mary rushes toward him seeking answers.

Dr Whale smiles. "They are both lucky they are fine. Emma just has a sore head and Maisie has a broken arm but someone must be watching over them."

Mary turns back and hugs David both feeling relieved their friends are still alive.

Dr Whale interrupts them from their hug. "I would let you see them but Maisie is insisting she see's her mum, so if you want to head on home come back in the morning, and get rested." He looks at Mary and her baby bump.

"That's a good idea." David replies grabbing his jacket of the seat. "Tell them we will see them in the morning."

"Of course." Doctor Whale nods at them.

 _ **12 am**_

Maisie and Emma are finally reunited after the the car crash. Maisie is lying in Emma's arms as she strokes her hair.

"I need to get a pen as your mother I have to be the first to sign your first cast ever on your arm." Emma reaches up and rubs her own head, and closes her eyes in pain.

"You ok mummy?" Maisie is worried.

Emma hides the pain. "Yes, just a bit sore after the crash. I must have give it a good old bump. But haven't you noticed the time." she points towards the clock on the wall.

"12.01" Maisie whispers and smiles.

"Your ten! Happy Birthday cygnet." she pulls her in for a cuddle. "Sorry we are stuck in here."

Maisie looks back up at Emma. "Mummy your nose is bleeding." Maisie sits up as Emma reaches over to grab a tissue, as she does she puts her hand up to her head again.

"My head." Emma starts to shout. "Go get someone!"

Maisie jumps of the bed and runs out into the corridor and shouts for help. Two nurses come running down into the room. One rushes and hits the emergency button on the wall.

Maisie stands back there is now blood coming from Emma's ears and her body is tensing up.

Doctor Whale comes rushing in and sees whats going on. Maisie starts crying and that when one of the nurses notice she had came back into the room.

"Let's go outside here while they work with you mum." The Nurse takes Maisie by the hand.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" She screams at the top her lungs, causing the nurse to have to lift her out of the room kicking and screaming.


	2. Killian

Killian is sitting on a bench in the changing room after having a practice of ice hockey with his older brother Liam. When they were younger both the brothers used to want to play with the NHL but yet both ended up going to the army to fight for their country.

"I beat your ass you there baby brother." Liam comes out of the shower room with a towel wrapped round his waist acting all cocky.

"Little brother and I haven't played hockey in a few years so I guess I'm rusty." He corrects him but yet still feeling annoyed his older brother beat him. Liam was always better at everything, he was the better brother.

"Either way I still beat your ass." Liam smirks back, while heading to his locker to get his clothes out.

Killian shakes his head then runs his hands through his wet hair pushing it back to make it look half decent. He then stands up and heads to the locker next to Liam also gathering his clothes. As he does he checks his phone first for any messages. He hits the button on his mobile and a number he hasn't got saved on his phone has text him.

 _I thought you should know, Emma past away last night._

Killian stares at the message in shock. She can't be dead she is still so young. His hand starts to shake and he can feel his throat drying up and tears forming in his eyes.

Liam is rambling on then he notices Killian has froze to the spot.

"What's wrong?" Liam was concerned he could tell something was wrong that he gotten some sort of news that wasn't good.

Killian clears his throat. "Emma." he just about gets her name out.

"Did she text you?" he asks.

Killian shakes his head. "No, someone got my number somehow and told me...she past away last night." he said saddened.

Liam comes over and places his hand on Killian back. "I'm sorry brother."

Killian moves his body so Liam's hand isn't touching his back anymore.

"It's ok." he gives his brother a fake smile and then he grabs his clothes and heads to a near by cubical.

When he gets inside the cubical he throws his clothes onto the ground, and leans his head against the door. His thoughts turning to Emma, how things ended between them how he never told her how he felt about her. He felt like the walls of the cubical were closing in on him, he needed to get dressed quick and get out of the place before he would burst. He needed to get away from Liam as much as he loves his brother he didn't want to discuss Emma's death with him right now.

Killian hits an Irish pub in New York. He is pissed. This is the first time he'd been drunk like this in years.

He leans over the bar and shouts to get the bar man's attention. "Mate another Rum." he slurs.

"Jones."

Killian nearly jumps up out of his seat. He knows that voice how the heck did she find him here.

"How did you." Killian ask's Elsa as she comes up to him at the bar looking very angry.

"How did I know. Well your a Jones I know both you and your brother well enough." Elsa folds her arms and taps her foot. Killian notices she is talking to him the way she does when she is telling of her sons.

"Get up and get home now your turning back into a drunken mess after doing so well." she continues to nag on at him.

"It's only one time, and I have a reason." he assumes that Liam has already told her about Emma.

"Yeah, and it only takes one time to fall into the way of it again." Elsa grabs of collar of his leather jacket and pulls him off his seat and through the bar with people staring at them until they get out to the front.

"Look at you Killian, this isn't the way to remember Emma, this is what stopped you from going back to her, being the drunk bum that would be no good for her." she gives it to him straight not holding back.

Killian snaps shouting at her. "What else can I do...I can't redeem myself can I...she..she is dead...gone and I won't see her again!"

Killian's anger then bubbles into tears as he finally breaks down.

"I'll never be able to tell her I love her, that I've never stopped loving her." he falls to his knees on the pavement no caring what anyone else around him thinks.

Elsa eventually gets Killian back home to his little apartment. She has talked him into going to the funeral telling him she will sort it all and it would be a good way to say goodbye to Emma.

Killian heads to the closet in his room, and switches on the light and pulls out a cardboard box with the name Emma written on it in sharpie.

He opens it pulls out a sweatshirt that once belonged to Emma. He sniffs it hoping to be able to remember her scent but there is no longer a smell left on it that remind him of her. He then finds photos of the two of them in Storybrooke together, and group photo of David, Mary, Emma and him in Granny diner. He'd give anything to go back to those days they were some of the best days of his life mostly cause they were with Emma.

Next he pulls out a chain with a engagement ring on it. He bought the ring a year after being together with Emma, but he never once gave her it because he knew he needed to get her walls down to completely trust him before he could give her the ring. He planned after his one year tour with the army that he would return and ask her but before he left there relationship had taken a turn for the worst.

Killian falls back onto his bed. He never returned to Storybrooke after the army. He gave up fighting to be with her to easily. He realised that further down the line in life when he planned to win her back but he had already started to spiral down the road of alcoholism just like this father and that's not what Emma needed.


	3. I Was Here

In typical Elsa style she had Killian and herself booked on a flight from New York to Boston, and had a car rented to drive from Boston to Storybrooke.

They reach Storybrooke main street late at night around 11 pm, everything comes flooding back into Killian's mind all his memories here in this town as they drive down the street. They pull up outside Granny's diner and Killian runs up to check the sign in the door closed for two days. A smile comes on Killian's face, Granny actually closed up her diner. He always remembered her saying no matter what she wouldn't close for anything hurricanes, the apocalypse she would still open. Yet she seems to have closed for Emma's passing, Killian knew this is something Emma would gloat about if she were still alive.

Killian hops back into the passenger seat of the car. "Need to go around the block to get to the inn, should still be a parking round there." He informs Elsa.

Elsa pulls off again and drives around the block to the other side. Were it looked a bit more grim, not as bright but then again the Granny's diner sign lit up the front, but round back you would barely know there was an inn there, as there is so many tree branches blocking the view and leaves covering the pathway.

They reach inside and its not much great either, old and out dated, just like the town itself was starting to look.

Elsa dings the bell to get the attention of someone so they could check in. Sure enough a dark haired woman in a white shirt and red jeans comes to the desk.

"Well, well if it isn't Killian Jones, you're actually alive." She comments looking him up and down.

Elsa is the one to reply not impressed already with the way the woman is getting on.

"One room." Elsa gives a stern look, but it doesn't phase the woman.

The dark haired woman turns to Killian once again. "You must have a thing for blondes." making a snide comment.

Before Killian gets to say anything Elsa butts in. "I'm his sister in law."

It catches the woman of guard as she noticed Elsa wedding ring and just assumed that Killian and Elsa were together. The two woman continue to start at each to see who was more dominated person in the room it was like a competition.

"Ruby, see you still haven't changed still outspoken, just yet a little more covered up these days" Killian speaks up as the awkwardness is getting to much for him.

"Why are you even here." Ruby replies in a rude tone.

"To my respects to Emma."

"How did you find out?" she ask him. She would be straight on the phone to David and Mary Margaret after this telling them about Killian arriving in town.

"Someone text me, I'm assuming it wasn't you?" he asks trying to figure out who the mystery text messenger was.

"Not me anyway." Ruby says grabbing a key from behind her. She looks back at Elsa. "One room...two beds." she stretches her arm out drops the key into Elsa's hand.

They arrive at the room, the door creaks open and in front of them in two single beds, two bedside tables a wardrobe and floral wallpaper covering the room. It was clearly to Killian even in the ten years Granny had not updated her rooms, noticing she still had no TV or phones in the room.

"That Ruby girl was rude, remind when I review this place on trip adviser to down grade it one star because of staff at least." Elsa rambles on.

"I'll expect there will be others who feel the same way as Ruby, not wanting me here." Killian sets his bag down on the bed. He knows its going to be one long weekend and a load of people who loved Emma will be on his back.

"Yeah, well you have the right to be here. You were part of her life, and even though I may have never met her, from what I can gather she was special to you." Elsa sits down on the bed and starts bouncing on it testing to see how comfy it was or wasn't in the case going to be. It wasn't the best bed but for three nights she can't complain.

Elsa looks up to see Killian fiddling with a ring not just any ring a big shiny sparkly engagement ring.

"I got this one year just after knowing Emma, we were friends at first then we became more but one I bought it we'd been dating six months. Emma was my soulmate, she was the one." He starts to choke up.

"Why didn't you ever give her the ring?" Elsa was intrigued to know. Killian had dated woman before but none of the relationships worked out but he never got close to the stage of engagement, much to Liam disappointed he wanted to see his younger brother settle down at least.

Killian gives a little half laugh. "Walls. Emma had these walls, was hard but I love a challenge, trying to knock them down slowly, helping taking this Armour she had on off. She would have run for the hills if I gave this to her even one year into the relationship."

"You know, you felt like she was your soulmate maybe she felt the same, maybe you didn't scare her." she sits down and joins Killian on his bed, and pulls him in for a hug.

Killian didn't know where he would be some days if it weren't for Elsa, she was like a sister to him, but yet she always told things to him straight never sugar coated it.

 _The rain outside is coming down heavy hitting of the windows. The storm had finally reached Storybrooke._

 _Emma and Killian are laying in the bed cuddling up to each other in the little room in Granny's B &B. Emma is running her fingers up and down Killian's chest through the light dusting of his chest hair._

" _I could stay here like this forever." she looks up to him and smiles._

 _Killian gets cock with her and raises his eyebrow. "Naked Swan? I'm sure that could be arrange."_

" _No." she playfully hits him on the chest. "In this room with you."_

" _We would get hungry there is no food in here." he starts winding her up. "We could stay here just a little bit longer, before Granny catches us in a room we haven't book."_

" _Ruby has me covered she owes me a few favors."_

 _Killian moves rolling on top of Emma and pinning her down to the bed._

" _Yeah, well you tell Ruby I owe her one, cause Swan coming in here with you just wearing that Storybrooke Storm jersey with my name on...it was like a dream come true." he kisses her neck bone and Emma giggles._

" _Sorry to say Jones it was a one time thing. See the Captain David Nolan is my favorite Storybrooke Storm player." she teases him._

 _He mutters into the side of her neck. "I'll turn you into a Jones fan."_

 _Emma moans. "Wait, what were you wanting to tell me earlier, before I distracted you."_

 _Killian instantly stops kissing her and looks into her eyes. "Maybe we should talk now, Swan it's important."_

The coffin at placed at the front of the church with a photo of Emma behind it smiling. In the front row David and Mary Margaret sit with Maisie all dressed in black. Killian sits near the back with Elsa hiding away from everyone, but mostly David. If looks could kill Killian would be dead especially when David stood up in front of the church to talk about Emma about her life and spotted Killian at the back, he could see David's hands tighten round the side of the pulpit. David mentions Emma's daughter and how he could see Emma was still here through her.

Killian had never even thought when he came back that Emma would have had a kid or for that matter a partner or husband. He just never thought of her moving on like time would stand still, it was stupid he thought that maybe if she were alive fate would have had none of her relationships work out, and he would go back and sweep her of her feet, and allow things go back to the way they used to be.

Killian is shaken from his thoughts when the minster calls Maisie up to the stage to read a poem for Emma. She accompanied by Mary Margaret who is starting to waddle due to her pregnancy. Killian hadn't noticed the little blonde haired girl when she came in but she was a dead ringer for Emma.

The minster pulls over a wooden crate so that Maisie can reach the microphone.

"Poor little thing." Elsa whispers to Killian. They could both relate to the little girl Killian lost his mother at a young age as did Elsa but it was both her parents.

Maisie clears her throat and begins to read her poem.

"I still wait for you to call. I wait to hear you laugh at something so small. I wait to see that beautiful, long golden hair. I wait to hear one of those stories that you would share." Maisie pauses for a moment trying to hold it together.

Mary puts her arm around Maisie and whispers in her ear. "You're doing great sweetie."

Maisie wipes away a tear falling down her cheek and continues. "I wait to hear you knock on the door. I wait to see your shoes on the floor. I wait to see those gifts from you. I wait to see that purse with things in just for you."

She bursts out into tears in front of the whole church who starts to awww at her and chatter in the background.

Maisie puts her arm around Mary Margaret to hug for comfort. "I can't finish it she cries through her tears."

Mary Margaret lets go and looks in Maisie's big blue eyes. "How about we finish it together."

Maisie nods her head and Mary Margaret points to were they are reading from, this time they both read together.

"It seems like all I do is wait for you. I wait for your smell. I wait for your hugs. I wait to hear your voice." Mary Margaret stops reading and lets Maisie finish it herself.

Her little voice croaks as she finishes off the poem. "The thing that I wait for most is your love. Do you wait for me too, Mum?"

The church clap Maisie when she is finished to show her how proud they are off her. She reaches the seats and David takes her in his arms as she cries into his shirt.

The minster gets up and starts to say a prayer to end the funeral off, then announces the family will head to the graveyard while Granny's will open for a few hours for everyone to congregate and that there will be food and drinks.

David, Graham, August, Robin, Archie, Ruby all come up to lift the coffin up to carry it out the front of the church.. I Was Here by Beyonce starts playing as they carry the coffin out of the church followed by Mary and Maisie, Regina and Roland then the rest of the crowd.


End file.
